Karaoke Night
by Ice-Song
Summary: Satoshi is tricked into singing by Musashi to try and embarass him. Written for a friend because we were AMAZED at how well Satoshi's seiyuu could sing. [Oneshot]


For Yue. This fic came from my current obsession with Pokemon music, namely Satoshi (Ash)'s seiyuu. I'm not kidding, the woman can SING. It's amazing XD Anyways, so here's a funny little fic where Satoshi sings, because his image songs are stunning.

Satoshi Ash, Nyarth Meowth, Koujiro James, Masashi Jesse, Pikachu Pikachu.

So, for all the pokemon lovers out there, or for the fluff fic lovers and for Yue epically I write this fic X3

Satoshi walked through the crowd and pushed his way over to a food stand that was handing out free samples. He managed the snag two before they vanished and offered one to Pikachu who took it gratefully and nibbled on the bit of food happily. He popped his own sample into his mouth and looked around for something to do.

Earlier that evening he had split off from his usual group to be by himself for a bit. Not that it worked very well because the sights and smells of the street carnival had drawn him in and he wasn't one to pass up free food, no matter how small the quantity.

"Step right up! Dazzle your friends and impress strangers with your singing voice! Show the world what you're made of!" a woman in a blue striped carnival outfit was waving a microphone at people, trying to get them to karaoke to the crowd.

Satoshi gulped and looked at his friend who was currently finishing off the sample. "You'd have to be pretty crazy to sing in public like this, huh?" he chuckled.

Pikachu swallowed and nodded. "Chu," he said wisely.

"I want to try!" a bossy voice reached Satoshi's ears.

"But Musashi, you can't…" a softer voice started.

"Can't what?" Musashi snapped.

"You can't sing," a rough voice commented.

Satoshi looked over to see the Rocket Gang standing by the booth with Koujiro holding back Musashi as she tried to get on stage. "Musashi, please," Koujiro pleaded with his friend.

"I want to sing!" she screeched.

The attendant heard her cry and quickly sidled over to the woman. "Oh, so you want to try?" she asked.

Musashi grabbed the mike and climbed onto the stage. "You bet!" she boomed into the mike.

Satoshi wandered over in spite of himself. Pikachu said something and Nyarth looked up. "Oh hey, Pikachu," he said in his scratchy voice. "Twerp," he added in motion to Satoshi.

Koujiro looked at Satoshi and gave him a weak smile. "Plug your ears," he said softly.

"Huh?" Satoshi asked.

Suddenly, without warning, a horrid unearthly wail came from on stage. Satoshi quickly clapped his hands over his ears to ward off the horrible sound and Pikachu buried his head into Satoshi's neck while pinning his large ears down with his paws.

"OKAY!" the attendant said loudly and pulled the mike out of Musashi's hands. "Anyone else want to try?" she asked, her voice starting to show a little desperation. "Anyone?"

"Hey! Give me that back!" Musashi demanded.

The attendant held the mike out of her reach and looked around in the crowd until her eyes landed on Satoshi. "You there! Wanna try?"

Musashi stopped reaching over for the mike long enough to look at who she was asking. When she saw that it was Satoshi an evil grin crossed over her face. "Yes, why don't you go on stage, brat?"

Satoshi quickly put up his hands, "N-no thanks!" he said loudly. "I'm not one to sing…"

Pikachu hopped off Satoshi's shoulder and landed near Nyarth. He said something and Nyarth looked surprise. "Really?" he gasped. Pikachu nodded his head. "I never would have guessed," Nyarth replied in obvious astonishment.

"Guessed what?" Koujiro asked.

Nyarth looked up at Satoshi, "Well, Pikachu has vouched that he can sing," Nyarth explained.

Satoshi gave Pikachu a dirty look. "No way," he muttered. Pikachu merely grinned in reply.

Musashi jumped off stage and placed her hands on Satoshi's shoulders. "If you don't go up there I promise I'll release all my pokemon and trash this carnival just for fun," she muttered with a wicked grin.

"That's not fair!" Satoshi protested.

"I'd rather capture your pokemon but I think seeing you humiliate yourself will do," she chuckled and pushed him forward.

Satoshi stumbled up to the attendant who looked at him with big eyes. "Please kid, I really need this job and no one's come up yet!"

Satoshi sighed and took the mike. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll sing." He looked down at Pikachu and waved at him. "Come up here," he said.

Pikachu happily went up and hopped onto Satoshi's shoulder. "You better appreciate this," he sighed.

Pikachu nuzzled his ear and repositioned himself onto Satoshi's head.

Satoshi looked out over the crowd and gulped. A smirking Rocket gang was looking on, as were many strangers. The song he hurriedly requested began to play and he licked his suddenly very dry lips and began to sing.

Musashi waited for the horrible voice she knew she was going to hear, she had even already covered her ears for the occasion. When no one followed suit she looked at Koujiro who had a slack-jawed expression on his face. Curious, she unplugged her ears and to her amazement the voice that she heard was good.

No, not good, it was phenomenal.

Nyarth stared at the stage, "Whaddya know, Pikachu was right."

Finally the song ended with a fair sized crowd gathered at the stage. "Well that backfired," Musashi muttered.

"Again!" someone in the crowd shouted.

Satoshi blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm done," he called out.

"Again!" someone else said.

Pikachu said something and looked at Satoshi's head. Satoshi sighed and looked at the attendant who was nodding furiously. "Okay!" he shouted, hoping the attendant would take the hint of the song title.

A cheer came from the crowd and the attendant noted the song and turned on the fast paced rock song, which Satoshi immediately began to sing to. Pikachu even jumped down from his vantage point and began to dance on stage. Some of Satoshi's other pokemon followed suit and began to play with Pikachu. Satoshi smiled, glad that they were having fun and he began to forget that he was in front of a crowd until the song ended.

"One more?" the attendant asked.

All of Satoshi's pokemon turned to look at him with pleading eyes. Satoshi sighed again but it was obvious that he was having as much fun as they were. He nodded and mouthed his request. She nodded and soft strands of a slow song began to play. Satoshi began to sing to the song and all his pokemon swayed to the time of the music.

"He's pretty good," Musashi admitted huffily. "But he sounds like a girl when he sings this song."

Koujiro nodded in agreement. "Should we try and steal any of the pokemon from the crowd? It's getting pretty big!" he noted.

Masashi shook her head. "No, I'd rather confront the brat when he comes off stage."

Finally the last song finished and Satoshi walked off stage with all of his pokemon following and chattering excitedly. He handed the microphone to an excited girl and made his way out of the crowd accepting praise and compliments with ease.

Musashi walked over and looked down at him with a smirk on her face. Satoshi looked back up, "Well?" he asked. "You got what you wanted."

"Oh, yes," she said. "You sing very well, brat. Only," she trailed off.

"Only what?" Satoshi asked, catching a jumping Pikachu in his arms.

"You are aware you sound like a girl when you sing the slow songs, right?" Musashi asked him dubiously. She crossed her arms and fully enjoyed the blush that slowly made its way over Satoshi's cheeks.

"O-of course!" he said huffily. "I mean…"

Musashi laughed and pulled Satoshi's hat over his eyes, forcing the younger boy to pull it back up so he could see. "Be glad you amused me tonight, brat. I won't be so kind next time we meet."

Satoshi glared at her then shrugged. "Fine, next time then."

Musashi smirked, "See ya, brat."

"Later, old lady!" Satoshi replied, getting the squeal of rage he knew that comment would get him. He chuckled and trotted off into the crowd with his pokemon following him. 


End file.
